Sin ti
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Cuando una persona se va siempre queda su recuerdo… ¿Deja de existir? No, solo está en un mejor lugar y vive en nuestros recuerdos...


_Por más que suplique no me abandones_

_dijiste no soy yo es el destino_

_y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_

_tenía que elegir otro camino_

* * *

Era un sábado de otoño, cuando las hojas caen y juegan en el viento, cuando el aire sonroja las mejillas y la nariz; un viento otoñal gemía, haciendo crujir los árboles, el sol estaba justo sobre el horizonte, dando vueltas sobre capas de nubes entre rosa y oro. La paz inundaba todo el lugar.

Ella caminaba sola por las calles. Solo se oía el eco de sus pasos

Lagrimas corrían por su rostro; no las sentía pero sabía que estaba allí presentes, manchando su rostro, marcando la tristeza que sentía en ese momento

Pateo un guijarro que avanzo unos metros y callo a una alcantarilla; rio amargamente. Así se sentía; drenada, vacía

_**Hoy el cielo se ha pintado de gris**_

_**Es difícil mantener tu recuerdo el cual se pierde en el eco del pasado**_

_**Es difícil recordar que ayer fue un día de risas**_

_**Y ahora ha comenzado a llover**_

Sus ojos estaban opacos por el dolor y la tristeza, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas, surcadas por las lágrimas que se derramaban en silencio

El dolor oprimía con fuerza su corazón

Camino; como si alguien la guiara; hasta el cementerio, de sus ojos aun caían esas gotas saladas

Las rejas se alzaron majestuosas frente a ella; impidiéndole el paso a el mundo donde descansan los muertos. Abrió la reja; provocando un horrible chirrido seguramente debido a la oxidación, miro el camino que debía de seguir

_**Si pudiera detener el tiempo me quedaría en el ayer**_

_**Detenerlo en nuestro último beso, ultimo abrazo**_

_**Detenerlo en nuestra última mirada**_

_**Para poder permanecer juntos por siempre**_

La imagen frente a ella era triste; realmente triste

Una pequeña lapida; de mármol blanco; con el nombre de su más grande amor grabado en ella

Tenía la sombra de varios árboles, algunas hojas caían sobre ella

_**Porque esto se siente morir**_

_**El no sentir tu vos**_

_**No escuchar tu hablar inundando mis oídos**_

_**El no poder volver a verte**_

_**El jamás volver a recibir tus sonrisas,**_

_**Tus besos…**_

-Hola… te extraño ¿sabes? me es imposible el vivir sin ti- hablo la chica de ojos claros- te extraño tanto… no puedo seguir sin ti… sin tu respirar, sin tus sonrisas, sin tu mirada, sin ti es como si estuviera muerta- hacia un esfuerzo para no largarse a llorar- extraño despertar cada día y verte a mi lado- sofoco un gimoteo- ¿Quién me quera tanto como tú lo hiciste?-

Bajo la cabeza, el nudo en su garganta le hacía imposible continuar, levanto la mirada

-te extraño tanto- hablo antes de que sus palabras se convirtieran en sollozos… era realmente triste, realmente horrible ver esa imagen. Era inevitable para ella no llorar

_**Porque siempre lo supe**_

_**Un día se iría él o me iría yo**_

_**Pero lo que no imaginaba era lo imposible**_

_**Que sería el vivir sin ti**_

-¿Por qué me abandonaste?-

Silencio

-Quisiera que me respondieras- pidió mirando la lápida; no hubo respuesta alguna y ella sabía que no la tendría; él se había ido, ya no lo volvería a ver no oír

Internamente, cree que desde la muerte de él ya no tiene vida y la Bubbles que todos conocían se esfumo para dejar en su cuerpo a una muchacha desvalida y frágil: necesitada del mundo, y necesitada de él

Entonces se rompe y siente ira y rencor, y las lágrimas comienzan a caer. Porque sabe que por más que llore las lágrimas no lo traerán devuelta

-¡Te odio!- grita, pero muy dentro ella sabe que no es verdad, sabe que solo dice eso para no sentir tanto dolor, pero también sabe que sabe que eso no pasara, el dolor cada vez crecía más dejando un abismo en su corazón

Sintió una suave brisa

Por un momento le pareció que no estaba sola; volteo encontrándose con una figura casi traslucida, la cual le sonreía

¡Era él! ¡Ahí estaba!

-Boomer- habla sorprendida y pensando que estaba soñando; como ya muchas veces lo había hecho

-hola Preciosa- le hablo sonriéndole- preciosa… no me gusta verte triste- una expresión de tristeza cruza su rostro- te amo Bubbles y quiero que seas feliz, yo estaré siempre contigo cuidándote… por favor quiero que sigas adelante, algún día volveremos a estar juntos; espero que no sea pronto, pero yo quiero que sigas con tu vida disfrutes y seas feliz… por favor yo estaré siempre contigo, cuidándote y amándote… te amo-

-yo también te amo Boomer-

-¿prometes que seguirás?-

-si- asintió aun con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos- ¿tu prometes esperarme?- pregunto

-claro linda, te esperare hasta que llegue el momento en que debas partir y volvamos a estar juntos… pero no hagas ninguna tontería- ella le dio una sonrisa, de esas que solo ella poseía

-te extrañare-

-siempre estaré contigo… debo irme… prométeme Bubbles que vivirás, que serás feliz- y con esas palabras desapareció- prométemelo-

-¡te lo prometo!... te lo prometo- susurro antes de dejar sobre la lapida unas rosas y marcharce del lugar

_**Pero intentare… luchare**_

_**Intentar seguir adelante**_

_**Y conservare tu recuerdo**_

_**Y viviré por los dos, sabiendo**_

_**Que tú estarás siempre a mi lado**_

_**Aunque no te pueda ver**_

* * *

El tiempo paso… a veces lento, a veces rápido y a veces eterno, muchas veces como un suspiro… ella sigue estando sola; no ha querido apresurarse; está bien así

Paso a paso va volviendo a ser la misma Bubbles feliz; como él lo hubiese querido. Porque sabe que él está siempre a su lado; protegiéndola

Sabe que aunque pueda encontrar un nuevo amor; nunca la amara como Boomer le amo, y ella no amara a nadie como lo amo a él.

Porque ella no necesita otro hombre en su vida, ahora tiene a muchos niños a los que cuidar, porque ahora trabaja en un orfanato, cuidando de los niños necesitados, ayudando y brindando su amor.

Esperando el día que vuelva a reunirse con Boomer, y cumplirá su promesa, vivirá y será feliz como él quiso...

* * *

_Cuando una persona se va siempre queda su recuerdo…_

_¿Deja de existir? No, solo está en un mejor lugar_

_Y Vive en nuestros recuerdos_

_(Carta a Bubbles)_

_Si estás leyendo esto probablemente no me allá equivocado. No sé por qué últimamente siento que mi tiempo aquí se está terminando. Pero me gustaría escribirte unas palabras antes de irme…_

_Quiero decirte que conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida._

_Desde te conocí supe que quería conocer más de ti; más allá de solo avente visto. Quería saber todo de ti, tus gustos, tus aflicciones, tus tristezas y miedos para cuidarte, protegerte y acerté la mujer más feliz. Fue un "¡zas! ¡Has caído ante ella!"_

_Te agradezco enormemente. Por todo lo que hiciste por mí_

_Gracias por sacarme tantas sonrisas; tus sonrisas eran tan alegres que me contagiaban esa felicidad_

_Gracias por darme esas miradas; tus ojos expresaban una felicidad que no había visto antes_

_Tu voz era tan cálida y armoniosa_

_Tu eres luz en la oscuridad; mi luz_

_Es increíble lo rápido que nos hicimos amigos, y lo rápido que nos conocimos, sabíamos en pocos meses todo del otro_

_Te conté todo. Es increíble ese don tuyo para hacer que las personas confíen en ti._

_¡Sabes más de mi vida que mi propia madre y hermanos!_

_¿Las palabras que te definen? Muchas, pero ahora tengo dos_

_Sincera_

_Tierna_

_Te agradezco todas las cosas que hiciste por mí._

_Quiero decirte que te amare toda mi vida. Y aun después de ella serás la única mujer que he amado._

_Gracias Bubbles, gracias, gracias por hacerme sentir vivo por primera vez en mi vida. Porque dese que te conocí comencé a vivir_

_Te querré siempre. Pero tu si estas en este mundo Bubbles, así que vive. Vive por favor. No me gustaría que te perdieras las cosas más bellas de la vida por mí. Vive Bubbles, que yo siempre estaré contigo, no física, pero si en espíritu_

_Pero si algún día te sientes sola y perdida, mira hacia el cielo y háblame. Que allí estaré yo, contigo._

_Tu eres mi ángel Bubbles, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás, y mientras tu vivas yo viviré cuidándote; estaré contigo siempre_

_Nuestros recuerdos de ayer durarán toda una vida. Guardar los mejores, olvidar los demás…_

_**Sueña como si fueses a vivir para siempre y vive como si fueses a morir hoy mismo.**_

_Y quiero que siempre recuerdes una cosa…_

_**¡SIEMPRE TE AMARE!**_

_Atte: Boomer_

* * *

_**Nada que decir más que: espero que les allá gustado la historia y el "poema" (no si se le puede llamar así) lo escribí yo, lo titule "Sin ti" no soy buena en ello**_

_**Espero le allá gustado la historia**_


End file.
